


Tippity Top Secret Info

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, POV Third Person Limited, Time-Space Travel occurs nontheless, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde has a secret or two she needs to get off of her chest. Consists mostly of a chat log I had a while ago with this sweet Jane. I have taken liberties with it and added text conveying Roxy's emotions as the conversation goes along. Chapter one occurs over pesterlog. Chapter two actually happens in person between Jane and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roxy Lalonde pulled her laptop out and put it onto her bed, opening it up. She breathed in deeply, hands shaking slightly as she moused over the pesterchum icon, which she debated on weather she should even click on it. She eventually did, and logged on. She ran the pointer along her chumroll, and opened a window to talk to "gutsyGumshoe", to Jane. Her BFFsie 4ever would definitely be receptive to this... Roxy hoped.

\----------

TG: hey janey  
TG: janey  
GG: Hello, Ro-Lal.  
GG: Hm?  
TG: psst  
GG: What is it?  
TG: its top secrets info  
TG: tippity top sercet  
GG: Well?? What is it? I promise my lips will remain sealed! Never to tell another soul.  
TG: good  
TG: bc this is the must uber super sercret  
TG: most*  
GG: Oh, just tell me! I'm just dying to know.  
TG: how much r u dyin?  
GG: More than ten, Ro-Lal.  
TG: ooo, thats quite a bita dyin  
GG: Mhm, so if you would please. What is this secret??  
TG: well, ive been debatin weather i should be tellin this secret in all its secretness  
GG: Roxy!!! You can trust me, I promise I won't tell anyone.  
TG: i know i can, but im not sure how 2 proceed after tellin  
TG: my plan didnt actually get that far in production

She was just stalling, that's all this shit is so far. Just teasing her friend a bit to try to hold this in a bit more. But then again... everything happens in time. "No, no more fucking stalling Lalonde" she thought, about ready to knock sense into her own face with a fist.

\----------------------------------------------------

GG: Oh... Well..  
TG: so, whatever shall i do?  
GG: Hmm. Well, just say it! Say it like you'd say anything else.  
TG: ok, breathin in  
TG: my fingers will type this  
TG: here goes nothin  
GG: Hm???  
TG: hold any horses u may have  
TG: bcuz im doin this  
GG: Okay, the horses are held!  
TG: horses held  
TG: okay, what other expressions are there?  
TG: horses held, tits calmed?  
TG: idk  
GG: Hoo hoo.  
TG: second 1s probs not relevent  
TG: except mayb i should calm my own?  
GG: Yes, Ro. Calm thine bosom.  
TG: i shall do that, breathe in a littl  
TG: put on some serene musics

Yep, her titties are what is needed to be calmed. "Just go on..." she pleaded to herself out loud.

\------------------------------------------------  
TG: okay jane, i can do this, bosom is calmed at long last  
GG: Wow, this really must be something ground breaking if you're putting on music.  
GG: I believe in you, Roxy.  
GG: You can do this!  
TG: it is  
GG: Okay, are you ready?  
TG: okay janey, here it goes: i, roxy lalonde, am, in fact a very important thing that i am telling you now  
GG: I... what.  
TG: ssssssshhh,  
TG: there is one last word young one  
GG: We're the same age!!  
TG: okay yes, but im like a couple months ahead  
TG: as are our other two chums  
TG: right?  
GG: True, but still! Practically the same age.  
TG: true, true  
TG: anyways, i was getting finished with my anouncement  
GG: Yes, yes. Proceed.  
TG: i, roxy lalonde, am transgender.

Eeyup, there it was. She checked. Those were words, and she had just, in fact, fucking typed that. That was it, that was the end of it. She got that out now, it was official. No longer was it something she kept to herself. This had to be some kind of dream... nope, pinching yourself always worked to prove this was a real thing. Roxy looked back at the screen when she finally realized that her computer flashed with new pesterings from Jane.

\--------------  
GG: Oh?  
TG: oh?  
GG: So, you have... a willy?  
TG: well, usin jake style phrasology  
TG: yes.  
TG: a wily is present  
GG: Well, this is definitely a surprise! But, you are still my Roxy, no matter what tidbits you have.  
GG: Do the other two know?  
TG: oh, jake and dirk?  
GG: Mhm.  
TG: not quite yet, no. i mean, mayb i subtly hint, but if either somehow know, it wasnt outta my lips.

TG: or fingers  
TG: so as far as i know  
TG: you are the only other living human aware.  
GG: Hmmm. Okay! And it will stay that way until you give word, Ms. Lalonde. :B  
TG: yes, it shall be disseminated upon my comman  
TG: command*  
TG: and no time sooner  
GG: Hoo hoo! Roger that, captain. :B  
TG: or ill hax the one responisble 4 the leaks  
TG: *wonk*  
GG: Oh goodness!  
TG: i make good on haxxin threats  
TG: ive haxxed like  
TG: 700 bitches  
TG: every last 1 a those had a warnin prefacin it  
GG: Oh, wow. That many?? I wouldn't have guessed!  
GG: But don't worry your pretty head, Ro. I will keep this secret.  
GG: I know of those "haxxing" abilities.  
TG: i know that janey, im messin w u  
GG: A force to be reckon with...  
GG: <3 But I'm just telling you to solidify your knowledge! This is really important to you, is it not?  
TG: yeah  
GG: So, it's important for me to know that you know I'm going to keep this hush hush.  
TG: yes janey, and in fact uh, it was so important i amlost forgot the 2nd totwes import thing  
TG: almost* totes*  
GG: Gasp! So much information. What is it??

Yep, the second thing. The first thing was already covered. She just got a little carried away with all the jibber-jabber shit about "haxxin bitches". Her current crush du jour. Because of course she'd just keep falling head over heels for her friends, that wasn't a thing that was going away any time soon, rather bad habit, but what else can you really do when you're one of the last two people in a desolated future ruled by evil fish aliens? Besides... this might work out, right?

\-----------------------------------------  
TG: i should get ovr the whole dirk crush, like, bcuz hes so incredibly gay. and should leave him 2 his crush u kno? so im lookin @ othr options here.  
GG: Oh! Yeah... I suppose the whole Dirk thing is moot since he bats for the same team... I'm sorry for that, dear. But I think in our friend group, there is a very limited pool of who to be interested in..  
TG: is there? i hadnt noticed, hehe  
GG: Oh, you. Well... Since Dirk is out of the question. That leaves.. Jake, right?  
TG: well, tell me janey  
TG: list all of us.  
GG: ... Dirk, Jake, you- and well, me, as well, but no one would harbor an interest in me, right? Right??  
TG: look, if dirk is gay who is he into?  
TG: y should i get in the way a that?  
TG: thatd b rude  
TG: even if jakes an avbsolut cutie  
TG: absolute*

That made it pretty fuckin' plain and simple. Even a blind person would be able to see the implication, which is actually come to think of it, a lot more relieving and much easier to do than actually type it directly. Roxy didn't think her fingers could handle tossing out two direct confessions of this magnitude in a row.

\---------------------------------  
GG: Well, I mean... Oh, I don't know! Are you saying you and me?? We??  
TG: yeah, potentially.  
GG: Gosh... This is a lot of news..  
GG: I mean...  
GG: I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.. I do like you a lot.  
TG: rlly? u dont have 2, just 2 make me all happy fuzzy warm  
GG: Well, I want to! You mean a lot to me, Ro-Lal.  
TG: like, srs?  
GG: Yes!! Very serious. The most serious, Roxy.  
TG: most srs?  
TG: janey...

Really? Did that just... not that she didn't want that to happen, it was just so difficult to believe it.

\------------------------  
GG: Ro-Lal?  
TG: yes?  
GG: I want to make us a thing.  
TG: ok, i need 2 just, hold my own horses 4 a momento, i dropped them all ovr the place here, minglin w my cats  
GG: Oh no, those poor horses.  
GG: Are they alright?  
TG: is there such a hing as 2 excited? bcuz i mightve reached it  
TG: the horses are fine  
TG: 1 a them has like, a small limp  
TG: but i think that was limpy mcghee  
TG: the limpiest of horses  
TG: who always has a leg issue, all the time  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo.  
GG: I don't think there's such a thing as too excited.  
GG: I think this is the right amount of exited, actually.  
TG: no but like, im more elated then  
TG: i can even remember  
GG: Shouldn't that be a good thing?  
TG: it, it actually is.  
GG: <3 I'm glad.  
TG: so uh, were a thing now? is that a thing i should tell people?  
GG: Yes!! I mean, if you want to, I would be more than happy if you'd tell.  
TG: i do want 2,  
TG: but how shall i tell em?  
TG: anouncement styel?  
TG: or  
TG: casually droppin it?  
GG: I think casually dropping it would be fun.  
TG: i think so 2  
TG: the reaction would be, spontaneous  
GG: Oh, excellent. I'm sure they'll both be rather surprised. Maybe.  
TG: maybe, its possible i could even get dirk to react in a way that isnt all poker-face like  
GG: Now that would be a sight.  
TG: we could finally see a face that wasnt planned by the brain behind it  
GG: Just sweep him off his feet he'll be so surprised.  
TG: itd knock him silly  
TG: maybe  
TG: if only 4 a few seconds  
GG: It will be a memorable few seconds.  
TG: i should get a camera, but thatd tip im off  
TG: hes a smart one that strider  
GG: Darn. Well, at least the image of his surprised face will live on in your mind. Or something like that.  
TG: somethin like that  
GG: Hoo hoo.  
TG: janey grl tho i, maybe i can find myself cameras for another purpose?  
GG: Another purpose?  
TG: yep  
GG: What other purpose?  
TG: idk janey, picture-based internet purposes?  
GG: That is definitely a good alternate purpose.  
TG: but 4 now ill b sitting here w my gf, probably  
GG: Definitely. And I'll be sitting with my girlfriend as well.  
GG: I don't know if you'd met her, Roxy.  
GG: She's a sweet girl.  
TG: oh hmm, have i met her?  
TG: id have 2 know this ladys chumhandle  
GG: Her chumhandle is tipsyGnostalgic.  
TG: hmm, sounds like a sweetheart  
GG: She really is.  
TG: maybe i should talk 2 her  
GG: I would recommend it! I think you'd like her too.  
TG: well i mean, if she can keep up w my gamin prowess maybe id consider it  
GG: Oh, she definitely can! And she's a great haxxer. The best I know.  
TG: oh hmm, reminds me a bit of myself  
TG: thats weird  
TG: i cant b havin no competition  
TG: wait JUST A SEC  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo. Yes, quite strange indeed..  
TG: im tipsygnostalgic!  
GG: Gasp!  
GG: Who would have known.  
TG: a plot twist wothy of a schmalan film  
GG: It will be the new hit movie in this coming year, I'm sure.  
TG: if leonardo starts in the lead role of me  
TG: than maybe  
TG: maybe hed finally get an oscar  
GG: Just maybe.  
TG: its more likely  
GG: Definitely a higher chance.  
TG: the story iys based on made me cry harder than that titanic movie  
TG: tears of joy in this case tho  
GG: Of course! Everyone will praise the movie for it's artistic theme.  
TG: so true  
GG: Only the truest.

Oh, oh fuck, that bit was golden, Roxy was chuckling the whole entire time. Picturing Leonardo Dicaprio as her, being told what to do by M Night Schyamalan. Fuckin comedy gold. But uh... god damn it brain. Of course her brain betrayed her and gave her a bad thought in the middle of those good ones...

\--------------------------  
TG: janey i, might sound paranoid? but uh, i have a question now  
GG: Yes, question away, Roxy. I'm all ears.  
TG: um, did the 1st piece o news have any... impact on ur decision about the 2nd piece a news?  
GG: No. It didn't. Even if I didn't know about that, I would have still liked this to happen.  
TG: an if this happened b4 i told u the other thing?  
GG: Me being your girlfriend wouldn't change! I like you because you're you, not because of what you have.  
TG: phew, my paranioa was just bein paranoid again, im sorry if i possibl offended in any way  
GG: No, it's okay! I understand why these would be concerns, but not to worry, Ro. I love you for you.  
TG: i mean, u do know how i get um, batterwitch an all, even if that part of my paranioa i know is accurate  
GG: Well, I'm still totally against that! Dear, sweet Betty Crocker would never.  
TG: its totes an alien front to conquer earth  
GG: Noooope. Not believing you.  
TG: believe me or not  
TG: i still <3 u, oh great detective  
GG: And I you, my dear sweet haxxer.  
TG: hehe, guess how silly my smile is  
GG: Ten whole silly?  
TG: approximately 11 silly.  
GG: Wow! That's a lot of silly.  
TG: but man, now is rlly when i want to close the gap between r distance

Hmm... that gave Roxy an idea, probably a risky one, but it would be worth it! Maybe.

\-------------------------------------------  
GG: Well, don't worry! Soon, we will. Super promise.  
GG: And we can have a slumber party!  
TG: i love slumber parties!  
GG: Yes!!! It'll be so much fun.  
TG: hmm, janey, i thought of something  
TG: do you possess any transportalizer devices?  
GG: Er- yes, as it just so happens, I do.  
TG: i happen 2 possess 1 of these devices as well  
TG: maybe it is possible to zap me over there?  
GG: Well... It wouldn't hurt to try! Right? Or- wait, what if it doesn't work?  
TG: it could go horribly wrong, like, maybe?  
TG: although.  
TG: none of the cats or pumpkins ive zapped into my place have like, dissintigrated or nothing  
TG: they are all still fine  
GG: I suppose.... But what if it's not the same for people? I don't want something bad to come about this..  
TG: diorks all good w logistics, we could ask him?  
TG: dirk*  
GG: Yes, I think that would be good... If he gives the okay, then I want you here ASAP.  
TG: hold on, wo even goin 2 the boys i though of an idea  
TG: send a person-sized statue  
TG: we shall attempt this 1st and foremost  
GG: Do I even have a person sized statue?  
GG: Do you?  
TG: we could use one a dirks human-height bots?  
GG: I don't know if he'd appreciate that..  
TG: i mean, im asking him anyway, and he could prep a new one anyways  
GG: Well- okay, if you say so...  
TG: it may take a while...  
GG: Darn... Well, I can wait.  
TG: im gettin ahold a him as we speak  
GG: Oh good!  
GG: Give me the scoop when you're done.  
GG: Please and thank you.  
TG: i shall  
GG: :B

And then Roxy checked in with Dirk. He responded rather quickly, starting out asking questions about why. It was easy to explain, and eventually he agreed despite any reservations he had about the concept.

\---------------------------  
TG: hmm, he is workin on it now  
GG: Good, I'm sure... he'll give us good results.  
TG: hell lend the lowest quality one, and then one slightly better than it  
TG: 2 make sure that it doesnt break due 2 bein shitty  
GG: Hoo hoo.  
GG: Great!  
TG: and if the 2nd one goes kaputt, then it may b a bad idea, however, either way if the 1st one gets thru  
GG: Then it's a-okay?  
TG: yep  
TG: im waitin 2 recieve shitbot numero uno  
GG: Roger that, Ro-Lal.  
TG: alright, shitbot is arriving, 3, 2, 1

Just like that, the shitbot arrive, its torso fell off of its body after a leg blew out due to rust. Roxy skillfully rolled and made sure that it didn't fall apart any further. She placed him up against the wall before going back to the computer in order to report back on the data.

\-----------------  
GG: Did you get it?  
GG: How cruddy is it?  
TG: oh, well  
TG: it appears that  
TG: it popped a rusty joint in its leg  
TG: so it fell over, but i had to catch it  
TG: the only casualty is, in fact, its leg  
GG: Well, if that's all, that's good! It is a crap bot, so.  
TG: this was slighlt better than expected.  
TG: dirks impressed its head didnt pop like a champgne cork  
GG: Hoo hoo.  
GG: Well, that's good, at least!  
TG: but we still need multiple trials  
TG: could be a flukebot  
GG: Well, let's try that less cruddy bot, then.  
TG: d-stri is on that case, selecting one that would be proper, and hes sendin it 2 u  
GG: Oh, okay!  
GG: Wait, hold on. He just pestered me..  
TG: so like, itll b longer, and thus more potential damages  
GG: Mhmm...  
TG: what he sayin?  
GG: He's telling me he's getting it all set up for sending, and I should be receiving it in due time..  
GG: I should probably keep an eye outtryui  
TG: u ok?  
TG: that typo was weird  
GG: Okay. Well... I received it. Just now. And I was not expecting it... So I kind of.. dragged my fingers across the keyboard as I attempted and succeeded in catching it.  
TG: is it melting at the atomic level?  
TG: been evicerated yet?  
GG: Well... from the looks of it..  
GG: It's alright!  
GG: Nothing horrible happened to it- besides it colliding with my floor after I kind of dropped it.  
TG: so absolutely no falling apart? from the atomic level or otherwise?  
GG: Nope! All limbs are attached.  
TG: head as well?  
GG: Mhm, the head is a-okay.  
TG: i cant wait to head over there... but what time would be acceptable?  
GG: Anytime at all! ASAP, as I said before.  
TG: well yea, but i mean wat about dad? like, parental units gotta give parental permission or what not, right?  
TG: im already prepared but, dont want a confused papa  
TG: like  
TG: "omg, whered this chick come from jane?"  
GG: Well, dad's actually not home right now. On one of his dadly trips.  
GG: I'm actually quite alone as of right now.  
TG: hmm, how long is his fatherly mission?  
GG: A few days, as they usually are.  
TG: oh yes, the legendary "dads business trip"  
TG: he just leave or he been on one 4 a few?  
GG: The dadliest trip. He's been gone for about a day, so he should be coming back in a couple of days.  
TG: okay, so i could be in and out w/o detection  
TG: u sneaky lil gal u.  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo. ;B  
GG: Only the sneakiest.  
TG: i shoulda known  
TG: the detectives r the sneaky ones  
GG: Of course!! We have to be.  
TG: maybe evn sneakir than criminals :o  
GG: Definitely sneakier than criminals.  
TG: the better a criminal is, the bettr they b at bein detectives  
TG: its like sneaky turned 2 eleven  
GG: I'd honestly be the best criminal, I think.  
GG: But I can't because I'm a detective.  
TG: anywho  
TG: its time 4 finishing touches, an then steppin in  
GG: Okay! I am ready to receive you, Ro.  
TG: i just need a moment, maybe drink some water o somethin before... u know  
GG: I understand. Don't worry! Just.. take your time.  
TG: super big deal and all  
TG: gotta make sure i dont spontaneously combust from happy  
GG: Please don't combust! Not yet, get here first.  
GG: We can combust together.  
TG: hoo boy, combusting in ur room would b  
TG: ok, as long as you combust 2  
TG: maybe it wouldnt b a dissater of epic proportions  
GG: Hoo hoo hoo, not sure of that, Ro.  
TG: i mean, not 4 me  
TG: id b 2 dead 4 that  
TG: and so would u, bein all combusted  
GG: Well, let's try not to combust.  
GG: I don't think my dad would be very happy to find two combusted kids in my room, one of the kids being me.  
TG: oh yes, dad would flip  
TG: probs call an investigation into potential terrorist assassination junk  
TG: most likely scenrio  
GG: Most definitely, Roxy.  
TG: whoo, okay, is the robot off the pad?  
TG: anything blocking the way?  
TG: because im about to put this laptop down  
TG: and walk onto the pad, and use the coordinates dirk gave me  
GG: The robot is sitting against my wall away from the pad. You are safe to come over.  
TG: did dirk send any like,  
TG: coordinates that matchup w my place?  
GG: Well, I just asked him, and I have received some.  
TG: okay, so get those all matched  
TG: after all ur coordinates woulda read his location as he sent u the bpt  
TG: boy*  
TG: bot*  
TG: excitable hands r 2 blame 4 those ones  
GG: Hoo hoo.  
GG: Okay, I've got everything set..  
TG: i hope he didnt send u a bpt or a boy, thatd b weird things 2 send u  
GG: I would be quite concerned.  
TG: an i dont even kno what the 1st thing even is  
TG: ok, all is set.  
GG: I don't think it's a word, even..  
GG: Okay!  
TG: we should google it  
TG: it seems 2 be an abbreviation  
GG: I don't think so..  
TG: we should google it  
TG: an it appears that it is some appreviation for a city  
TG: idk  
GG: Pfft, hoo hoo.  
TG: alright janey, moment a truth here, im puttin the laptop down and shutting it off  
TG: bcuz i dont want my cats goin online  
GG: I... they can go online?  
TG: u dunno what a cat can do wit a keyboard  
GG: ....True.  
TG: they might order 1000 bags a meowmix  
TG: those clever lil bastards  
TG: should also lock it in the vodka cellar  
GG: Hoo hoo, well, turn it off then.  
TG: cats cant get into that  
-tipsygnostalgic has logged off-

 

She closed the lid and went out to the other room and locked the computer in the cellar as planned, sliding the keys into a pocket on her skirt and going back to her room. She breathed in staring at the transportalizer before walking to the other side to her kittens. She kissed one goodbye and told it she'd be back later.

Roxy stepped onto the device and hit the button.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy materializes in Jane's room, some snuggles ensue.

Jane looked up from her computer and towards the transportalizing device. Any minute now, Roxy would be attempting something that probably hasn't been attempted ever, transporting herself through space nearly instantaneously. The lights flickered several times. And on the pad of the machine a vague silhouette appeared, slowly becoming more concrete as it moved forward with a shaky footstep.

Jane smiles, seeing Roxy wobble closer. Jane calls out her friends name and stretches out her arms to catch her. Hugging Roxy, she brings her to a chair. 

"Ugh... that went, er, well. Oh god, still dizzy." 

Jane rubs her friends shoulder lightly. "I would have expected."

Roxy shuts her eyes tightly. "This... oh boy, still spinning, should stop soon though." She coughs into her hands coarsely. 

Jane frowned slightly. "I'd certainly hope." She continues rubbing Roxy's back.

"Definately a kink to iron out s-somehow, Yeah, just... you know how sciencey experiment things go." Roxy says, sighing and standing herself up. "Nice little place you have by the way."

"Are you sure you should be standing up right now?" she puts herself under Roxy's arm to hold her up a bit. "Oh, thank you."

"Oh, I could, but I'd still rather lay down, which'd be particularly nice if someone were..." she stopped mid-sentence to stretch out her arms, "to be snuggled nearby."

"Well... I think we can work with this." Jane grins and carefully brings Roxy over to her bed and has her lay down on her side in the middle of it.

 Roxy breathed out in happiness, feeling Jane's arms wrap around her hips from behind, her girlfriend's hands clasp at her belly button. That time and space travel shit was definitely worth it to feel this sensation...

"Bluh, just toughin it out, fightin off the dizzin... dizziess." she reaches one arm back around Jane's shoulders and rolled onto her back, while Jane snuggled onto her shoulder. Roxy tilted her head against Jane's. "So, how goes it?"

"It goes well now that you're here." she looks up, grinning, at Roxy. "It's nice to have you over."

"mhmm, it's good to be here."

"Hoo Hoo. I'm glad."

Roxy leans over and manages to place a small peck on Jane's forehead, which is returned with a kiss on the cheek. Roxy blushed, holding Jane closer after that. "Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

Jane blushes in kind, rolling her eyes slightly. "I think the pretty one here is you, Ro."

"Oh come on now Janey. I'm not all that."

"No, you're more. Gorgeous, I think is a better word."

"Oh... well, oh." Roxy happily rubs against Jane's face like a cat does. "Well, you've got a nice ass, so there."

"Oh my god Ro!" she giggles, kissing her girlfriend once again. "I think you're rear is A+ too."

"What? Didja get a good look at it while I was dizzy or somethin?"

"Yes. Yes, I got a good look at all of this."

"Oh yeah? Well, I might be hot... but you're like," Roxy strokes her chin in thought, "1000% more baberific."

"Blasphemy! We're probably same level of babe."

"hmm... naah. u def have he scales tip toward you an ur bosom"

"We can fight about this, Ro. You are definitely way attractive."

"well hey, who got the bigger bust n booty, that b u janeio"

"So? I may have it good in those categories, but I love you the way you are, and you know your way around makeup way better than I do!"

"hmm, that is one point to me, if were goiin 2 go about it like this. u also got such pretty eyes tho"

"Rooooooooooooooxy. *Frowns.* But you're are much more! Every other person has blue eyes."

"hmm, my eyes r ok, like sorta pink-purple goin on, is it unique? then u should guess dirks eye color :u"

"It's definitely unique! You're the only person I've ever met with that color of eye." Jane paused after the question about Dirk was asked, "Errr... I'm guessing orange."

Roxy fakes a small, shocked gasp,  "howd you know? majjyks?"

"...A guess. I am a detective."

Roxy nodded slightly "well i know, i seen him take off the glasses uh, once maybe" she smirks, one eyebrows up, a face simply wanting the other's intrigue. "i have my ways"

"Mysterious." Jane adds.

But Roxy isn't finished yet, "he has no idea the extent of my haxxing network"

Jane laughs. "Pfft, hoo hoo. And that's another thing! You're amazing haxxing skills."

The blonde girl blushes. "Oh, shush. We've been gushin bout how great i am for longer than i'm used to anyone doin, just stahp." she pleads with Jane.

"Only when you stop being so great and pretty!"

"Pfft. That sounds hard tho Janey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they stayed like that for the rest of the night and much of the next morning, taking ridiculous selfies and sending them to Dirk; who was pleased that it worked, and Jake; who was slightly jealous and went to go implore Dirk to find a way to drop by his place.
> 
> Eh, sorry for this being slightly incomplete. The roleplay ended when I had to go off somewhere (to bed or out shopping, can't remember which) and we kind of left it off where it was. But it certainly was fun!
> 
> Next in my plan is to upd8 "LTJE" and Phoenix Wright: V Formation.


End file.
